1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PU composite and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a PU composite comprising an abrasion resistant and a colorant and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional PU composite disclosed in ROC (TW) Patent application No. 095139709 (TW Publication No. TW200706361) is shown. A conventional PU composite 1 includes a plastic layer 11, a second laminated layer 12, a wet PU foam layer 13, a first laminated layer 14, and a fabric layer 15. The material of the plastic layer 11 is thermoplastic. The second laminated layer 12 is located on the plastic layer 11. The wet PU foam layer 13 is located on the second laminated layer 12. The first laminated layer 14 is located on the wet PU foam layer 13. The fabric layer 15 is located on the first laminated layer 14, and the material of the fabric layer 15 is a PU resin that has a texture on the surface thereof.
In application, the conventional PU composite 1 is attached to a substrate, which is generally a housing of an electronic device (for example, notebook computer, PDA, mobile phone, or LCD). After injection molding and then heat pressing, the PU composite 1 is attached to the housing by the plastic layer 11. In such a manner, the texture of the fabric layer 15 and the entire artificial leather of the conventional PU composite 1 can improve the quality of the feeling of the electronic device.
The conventional PU composite 1 is fabricated by a common PU leather manufacturing method, and thus, the test results of the properties thereof are as follows: 1. the solvent resistance test (tested according to AATCC GREY method) is at Grade 2; 2. the surface abrasion test (tested according to ASTM D3884 CS-10 1 Kg method) is 300 times; 3. the UV resistance test (tested according to ASTM G53 method, at the conditions: UVA wavelength of 340 nm, at 60×4 hr→50×4 hr→repeat for 96 hr) is at Grade 2. Therefore, it can be known that the conventional PU composite 1 has the disadvantages of poor UV resistance, poor solvent resistance, and poor abrasion resistance, thus reducing the practicality significantly.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a PU composite and a method of fabricating the same to solve the above problems.